The Circle of Faith
The Circle of Faith '''The Circle''', as they are sometimes called is a loose conglomerate of religious orders that tend to the primarily civic and sometimes secondarily militaristic duties of the city. The order is composed of the five main churches of Emberstone, each one represented by the golden encircled five pointed star that represents them. In exchange for their seats of power in the government, all churches must pledge military aid in times of war. In addition to their government positions, they also hold the privilege of being direct advisers to the monarchy. Current Known Members of the Circle - Faction '''Reverend Mother Sabine - BO''' '''Grand Artificer Armand Vilchis - BoS''' '''Librarian Agarthal Reynard Harlow - ES''' '''Coinmaster Theobald Goldsmith - GLOW''' The representative of GLOW to the circle changes three times a year. Each term of service is four months, the longest amount of time a merchant can spare from his business. Every new candidate is elected by vote behind closed doors with immediate reelections not permitted. Only a guildmaster who pays dues to the merchant guild is eligible for selection. '''High Exarch Therison "Long Arm" Baldaway - HoJ''' Churches within the Circle of Faith Each order names Emberstone it's home and has been here since before the Del'vin War. The various churches are spread throughout the city and are frequently visited by the entire populace whether for civic services or worship. The Broken Ones Those who devote themselves to the '''Broken God''', '''Ilmater''' see it as their duty to aid all those who are suffering, persecuted, and oppressed. Their sigil of hands bound in red ribbons symbolize the bloodied bindings that entrap the unfortunate. It also represents the order's binding of themselves to their holy duties. Affectionately referred to as "mothers" and "fathers", the clergy of this order spend their time dispersing what precious little food and water they have at the Pools of Solace. They are also famously revered for their healing secrets and abilities taught through generations of practitioners. In times of war, the white and red robed members of this order can be seen running across the battlefield in the midst of combat doling out bandages and healing salves to screaming wounded soldiers calling out for their "mothers" or "fathers". The Brotherhood of Steel All those who take up the anvil, chisel, or any other tool first gives praise to '''Gond''', '''The First Smith'''. The brothers of this order take his tenements even farther. The constant strive for perfection in life, art, and the soul is the heart of the brotherhood's ideals. Their tenacious hard work leads to vast improvements in the quality of life for all who reside within the ember walls. Each new gadget or structure is a step closer towards their greatly desired perfection, which benefits all of mankind as a whole. Those who join the order gains access to incredible resources within the '''Spires of Innovation'''. It is within these halls that many undertake the Trial of Fabrication, to ascend higher within the hierarchy of devout craftsmen. However many fail in this undertaking, returning home with less limbs than they arrived. "There is no truth in flesh, only betrayal. There is no strength in flesh, only weakness. There is no constancy in flesh, only decay. There is no certainty in flesh, but death." -The First Grand Artificer Not all who joins the crafting order must be prodigies. Those who worship Gond's ways may devote themselves to serving the brotherhood in lower capacities. In exchange for a servitude in tasks or protection as bodyguards, some may be chosen to undergo the Ritual of Transmogrification. These individuals become servants to the order but are blessed with abilities gifted through science and magic. The warriors from this process become the brotherhood's military arm in times of trouble. Hierarchy is as follows, with the Grand Artificer as leader. The Ebon Scribes Followers of '''Jergal''', the '''Lord of Bones''', the scribes tend to the funeral rites for the entire city. Due to the lack of room for a cemetery within the safety of the walls, most people are brought to the '''Scriptorium''' for their final resting place. It is within this massive mausoleum that the scribes prepare each body for internment and record the lengthy story of the person's lifespan. Normally this process takes anywhere from days to weeks, depending on the deceased's accomplishments and number of surviving friends and family who can recite them all. After this long biography is finished, it is then rolled up and taken with the body to be indexed within the '''Library of Souls'''. The library dives deep below the Scriptorium and entombs all the dead throughout the history of Emberstone. The scribes believe that it is their sacred duty to record the history of the world until it reaches it's natural death. This thought process echoes in their burial practices for the citizens, cataloging each death into the library until the end of time. ''"Each being has an eternal resting place that is chosen for him or her at the moment of creation. Life is a process of seeking that place and eternal rest. Existence is but a brief aberration in an eternity of death. Power, Success, and joy are as transitory as weakness, failure, and misery. Only death is absolute, and then only at its appointed hour. Seek to bring order to the chaos of life, for in death there is finality and a fixedness of state. Be ready for death for it is at hand and uncompromising. Life should be prolonged only when it serves the greater cause of the death of the world." '' - excerpt from the Grey Book The scribes' long lasting intimate relationship with death has afforded them a deeper level of understanding of the process and the power within it. Turning to the darker magics the Symposium usually avoids, the order provides terrifying magic users who command the powers of death in times of war, when asked by the monarchy. The GLOW (Golden Lady's Order of Wages) A merchant union composed of a the various merchants that reside within Emberstone, GLOW embodies the wealth of the city. Devoted to '''Waukeen''', '''The Lady of Commerce''', these businessmen and women work tirelessly to increase their purses as deemed by the '''Golden Lady''''s portfolio. It is through the workings of this church that the '''Coin Crossing''', '''Waukeen's Exchange''', and the majority of the '''Trade and''' '''Dock Wards''' were created. These individuals are the lifeblood of Emberstone. It is through their meticulous contracts and dealings that the '''Clay Pits''' were established and a source of income was generated through trade with the Myriad. By use of the Brotherhood of Steel's sandskiff inventions, trade routes have been reestablished along the South Karina Dustway to the shoreline of the Del'vin Pensinula. '''The Gilded Blades''', a mercenary company based within the Heroes' Respite in funded by this church. Ranked and divided into adventuring parties, the company provides guard services in times of peace and soldiers in times of war. The Hands of Justice The administrators of the law within the city, these paladins and soldiers of '''Torm''' sniff out corruption and crime no matter where it leads them. They believe themselves to be the protectors of all mankind, and the instruments of justice to all who'd do harm. In times of peace, the hands routinely investigate criminal activity and act as judge and executioner for trials. "May your hands deliver his justice!" "And may our hearts burn with his fury!" - HoJ salute Located in the fortified temple of '''Bladegarden''', the hands drill endlessly in the parade fields for the day they may be called upon to serve again. '''The Ivory Lances''' are the backbone of the hand's military force and have a long history of exemplary combat on the field. They rode with the Phoenix King himself north at the Obsidian Massacre but returned home thanks to the King's sacrifice. To this day, only the church of Torm has a stable filled with well bred warhorses to supply their cavalry. The tremendous cost to maintain the herd is paid by the monarchy in reverence to the loyalty the Lances always provided. Hierarchy with High Exarch as leader.